Stupid question
by Maty-chan101
Summary: A Numbuh 2/Numbuh 5 fanfiction. Story trade for my friend on deviantart. Terrible summary but, hope you enjoy the story inside anyway XD


**This is a story trade for my friend on Deviantart. I hope you guys enjoy and sorry in advance for my terrible story telling ^^;**

**I literally am just gonna wing it through this whole fanfiction cause, I rarely have ideas for cartoons anymore, just anime ;w;**

**Anyway, continue reading~**

* * *

><p>Numbuh five was walking around the streets Genius Grove, all by herself. Thankfully, not many fusions were around. Even if they were, she'd be able to defend herself, easily. She kept walking, straightening her red cap. She had a lot on her mind, mostly about how to defeat Lord Fuse, as that was on everyone's mind. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head. She slowly began getting more lost in thought before she heard someone.<p>

"Numbuh Five!"

She looked behind her to see Numbuh Two running to her. "Hey, be quiet Hoagie! You don't want fusions gaining up on us, do ya!?" She whispered. "Sorry, Sorry." He said, finally reaching her and panting. "How long have you been running? Why are you even here?" She asked, confused. "I need to ask you something." He answered.

She raised an eyebrow, curiously looking at him. "What is it?" She asked, folding her arms. She could see a bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, you know...we've known each other for a while now, cause of the KND and stuff. Sooo, I was thinking maybe we could uuuummmm..."

She could tell he sounded very nervous, which made her much more curious. "Sooo?" She repeated, still having her arms folded. She tapped her foot lightly, feeling impatient.

"Um...uh...ummm-"

"Listen. How about we walk to the treehouse and you can tell me on the way." She suggested. He nodded, and smiled nervously. They both agreed it would be the best idea to get off the streets, just in case there were fusions around. They began walking once again, in silence. Numbuh two never brought up what he was going to ask which made Numbuh five even more curious. Why did it make him so nervous, she wondered. They continued walking until they finally reached the treehouse. Before they could head inside, however, Numbuh five blocked the door. "Alright, go ahead." She said, making Numbuh two confused. "Huh?"

"You wanted to ask me something, now go ahead and do it." She said, placing her hands on her waist. He gulped lightly. "Oh, r-right." He said, giving another nervous smile. "You know you can ask me anything, Hoagie. You know I don't care." She said, in a serious tone. "Yeah, Yeah, I know...A-Abby. It's just a pretty weird question." He said. "Then lay it on me." She said, in a cocky tone.

Numbuh two took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Alright...A-Abigail...would you...g-go...on a date with me." He asked.

Her eyes widen behind her cap. "A date?" She repeated, lifting up her hat and looking at him, surprised. "I-I know it sounds stupid since we're fighting fusions and all but...y-you know..."

"Hmmmm..." She moved back down her hat, covering her eyes again as she began thinking.

"You don't have to. I mean, you have a lot of work to do, helping the newbies with missions and stuff like-"

"Sure." She answered, cutting him off. "Wait...WHAT!? Are you serious!?" He asked, shocked. "Yeah. Sounds like fun, we could all use a break~" She said, playfully hitting him upside the head and laughing. He fixed his aviator's hat and blushed. "Hehe, yeah."

"How about tomorrow at 2, that's when I take my breaks?" She suggested. "Sure!"

Numbuh five smiled and pecked him on the cheek, causing his to blush furiously. She laughed again. "Night, Hoagie~." She said, walking inside the treehouse.

Numbuh two stood there for a good few minutes before swooning and falling backwards, fainting.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, lame ending but, I tried -gives myself a gold star-<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed. It's been a while since I watched 'KND' so, I probably messed up on their personalities.**

**Anyway, see ya lovelies~**

**Bye-meeeee~!**


End file.
